Like A Dream Come True
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: My first one-shot! What if that event on the roof on January 8th had gone differently between Minako and Junpei? What if Chidori's ghost appeared, and told Junpei what to do? My take on the 'rejected lovers route' if you try to pursue a romantic relationship with Junpei Iori in P3P.


Like A Dream Come True

By Shunto

The date was January 8th, 2010.

Junpei Iori, a student at Gekkoukan High School, had asked his close friend Minako Arisato to come up with him to the roof.

Most students at the school saw the roof as the perfect place to confess ones feelings, but Junpei carried no such feelings for Minako; in a way, she was like a little sister to him and the most popular girl in school as well.

She was like a saint; always helping everyone out with their problems, defending others and willing to take a beating to protect the people she loved.

Junpei just looked at the sky and sighed happily before turning to Minako, who was blushing a little; he just ignored it.

"So, uh, you're probably wondering why I asked you up here, right?"

She turned and smiled.

"Is something wrong?"

Junpei shook his head. "It's almost Coming-of-Age day, ya know…"

Minako nodded. "Yeah; you got any big plans?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I used to see it as a day off, but now… I'm wondering if I'll even live long enough to see it…"

Minako sighed. "You will… I promised you that no matter what, I'll defend the future, right?"

The team that they were a part of, SEES, a group dedicated to defeating monsters called Shadows, had found out a shocking truth; the world was going to end.

The classmate who had told them this was a young boy by the name of Ryoji Mochizuki, a boy who fell in love with Minako and was also the harbinger of the Fall; a day when humanity would forfeit the will to live.

SEES was faced with a deadly choice; either fight Nyx, the mother of all Shadows, or kill him, postpone the Fall and live the rest of their days in peaceful ignorance.

Minako ignored all his begging to kill him and assured Ryoji that she would defend the planets future.

Nine days had passed since then, and SEES was getting ready to ascend the rest of Tartarus on the promised day; January 31st, 2010.

Junpei wanted to take this opportunity to talk with Minako about something.

Junpei looked down and smiled. "It's amazing ya know. You had that power in you for ten years, and you just mastered it like that."

Minako smiled and moved her hand to her back. "Yup, I guess so."

Junpei rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Listen, when all of this is over… are we still gonna be friends?"

Minako looked down. "Just… friends?"

Junpei looked up. "Huh? Oh, you mean 'what kind of friends will we be when we win' right?"

He closed his eyes and thought. "Well, dorm friends doesn't sound right… Uhhh…"

He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Best friends! Yeah!"

Minako looked a little sad and turned her head a little. "Friends…? Not… lovers?"

Junpei stopped and processed the words that he heard before blushing a bright red. "W-what!? Come on… you're joking right?"

Minako looked at him with tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm not joking, Junpei. I really love you…"

Junpei blushed brighter than a tomato and paused. "O-okay then…"

He wanted to tell Minako that he couldn't. Chidori mattered more to him.

He sighed and looked at her. "But… sorry. I can't think about stuff like that right now…"

Minako wrapped her arms around him causing him to gasp a little.

"I know that Chidori matters more to you. I know I'm not Chidori. I miss her too… but I don't want you to beat yourself up on the fact she's gone! I want to fill in the void that she once was in… Junpei…"

Junpei gulped a little before answering but all of the sudden, time stopped and blue fog appeared in front of him

A girl manifested in the middle of the fog. It appeared to be… Chidori?

Junpei looked at her as she smiled.

"C-Chidori…?"

She nodded and smiled. "Junpei. I love you. She loves you too."

He nodded. "Yeah… I know… but-"

Chidori shook her head. "Junpei, we'll be together in spirit with our Personas. I may be dead, but our hearts are linked. Please, think of Minako's feelings."

Junpei looked down. "But… I told her…"

Chidori moved over to him and brushed away one of his tears.

"Don't worry. Please, she wants to help you. Can you allow that? For me?"

Junpei looked down and nodded. "Yeah… I can…"

Chidori smiled and turned around. "Good-bye, my love…"

Time immediately began moving again. Minako looked up at Junpei and he noticed she was crying.

"Junpei… please…"

Junpei hugged her close, and Minako gasped. "Chidori came to me in a vision. She told me to think of your feelings and that you want to help me."

He hugged her even closer.

"Minako… I love you."

She blushed hard and sobbed into his shirt.

"Junpei I… I've always wanted you to say that to me… I love you so much…"

As soon as she said that, she brought his face close for a deep kiss.

Junpei blushed hard but relaxed and kissed her as well.

As they broke away, they sat down on the bench and watched the sun set before heading to the Hagakure for some dinner.

Minako looked to the sky and blushed.

"Thank you… Chidori…"

END

My first one-shot, done! R&R folks!


End file.
